


Many Miles Down (And More)

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls. Thor commits an act of rashness. (post-first movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Miles Down (And More)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first movie and rather diverges from canon.
> 
> prompt: _Thor/Loki, trust_ (beccadg)

Space was a vast and empty darkness below and around. Loki thought he might have enjoyed its restful nature in spite of the fact that he seemed to be falling at a speed that would have alarmed him had there been anything he had been falling _towards_.

As it was, he merely seemed to be going nowhere, very fast. In bad company.

"If ever I acted rashly, it was because I knew I could trust you to undo whatever damages my rashness might work," Thor said - or shouted, really.

"You're a fool," Loki said. He tried to think of some spell, some magic that might prove useful.

"Yes."

Well. Nice they'd gotten _that_ settled. "You _jumped off the Bifrost_."

Thor grinned with only a hint of sheepishness. He did not appear overly alarmed by their current situation. Loki wasted a brief moment envying Thor his complacence. His _trust_.

"A complete and utter fool," he repeated, remembering the expression on Thor's face when he had threatened Jane.

"I jumped," Thor said. "You fell. I believe we are even."

Loki saw no reason to dignify that particular bit of idiocy with a reply. "And now?" Breathing did not seem to be a problem. Food and drink might become one, eventually - or rather: the lack thereof.

"Now you will find a way to get us back to the solid ground of one of the Nine Realms," Thor said, and Loki realized with something akin to shock that Thor was, in fact, entirely serious. "From there on out, we shall see. Amends will have to be made, bridges mended. It shall take some work."

"I - " Loki said. _You fell_ , Thor had said, but he knew (as ought Thor) that it wasn't true.

"There is time," Thor said. "I will wait."

 _For what?_ Loki managed not to snap. "Quietly?" he asked, instead.

Thor laughed. "Perhaps if you would care to quiet me, I would not object. It would seem to be an undertaking requiring a good deal of cleverness and effort, though. Also, losing our clothes might prove inconvenient."

 _Madness,_ Loki thought as Thor's lips found his own.

(Looking up, he imagined he might see a glimpse yet remaining of the many-colored Bifrost.)


End file.
